Neko Adventures Kuroshitsuji
by shadowpaw13
Summary: Hey! This is my OC Neko on an adventure with the Kuroshitsuji cast but theres a twist on her identity. Who is this mysterious Neko maid? Neko will be in other stories too soo hope you like it :3.


"Neko you will be helping all the other servants in the Phantomhive manor and you must also protect it with your life. You are here because you are a first class assassin." The handsome butler says. " Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bardroy come here." Three servants scramble over to Neko and the butler, Sebastian. "Introduce yourselves to our new servant, Neko." Sebastian said. "hi I'm the gardener and my name is Finnian but you can call me Finny." The boy with blonde hair and a hat says first. "Hello I'm the maid. My name is Mey-rin." Mei-rin's hair was red and she has huge glasses. "Hey names Bardroy I'm the chef." A tall man appears to be smoking says. Neko bows in response " konichiwa I'm Neko and I will be helping you with your duties." She smiles. "Tea time" Sebastian says " I will go make the tea." "Do you need any assistance?" Neko asked. "No thank you Neko but you can help Bardroy prepare dinner" Sebastian said. Neko bows and scurries to the kitchen. "What are we going to make today Bardroy?" "Some catfish with a side of white rice." He says taking out a gigantic catfish and a blowtorch. "Um I don't recommend we should use a blowtorch for the fish" Neko went to the fish and started scaling it. "It will cook faster" Bardroy said confidently. "You will burn it. Also why don't you try working on the rice and don't use a blowtorch. Consider it a challenge." Neko said now cutting into the side of the fish. Bardroy looks down at the weapon and up at the short, black haired Neko maid. He puts it in the trash and went to one of the cabinets taking out some ingredients. Neko puts the cut up fish in the oven. "I'm going to see if any of the others need any help. Don't burn anything please" Neko washes her hands and looks at bard. "Ok...I won't, i'll keep a close eye on it." Neko walks into the hallway and sees mey-rin with a ton of plates about to fall. She dashes as fast as lightning as may-rin screams, Neko catches her and the plates on her tail. Right before Sebastion could. He looked very surprised then smiled "thank you Neko." "She's way too fast to be human...or Neko." He thought. "Oh thank you Neko-chan! I'll take those plates." May-rin gushed. "Your welcome and please be more careful next time." Neko said. May-rin nods carefully and brings the plates to the dining room. Neko heads over to the garden towards Finny. "Hello miss Neko" Finny smiles and waves to Neko. "Oh hello Finny how are you doing out here in the garden?" Neko questions Finny. "Oh I was using this acid stuff to get rid of the weeds faster" he sounded confident. "Well uh Finny that will kill the flowers. You didn't put any in yet right?" She looked into his eyes. He blushes a little and says "no I was just about to though." Neko smiles "good" she says smiling " I know just what to do with it. Do you mind accompanying me Finny?"."s-sure Neko where are we going?"Neko grabs Finny's hand and starts running "Alois Trancy you will pay".

Eventually they arrive at the Trancy estate with Neko carrying Finny. "Can you walk now?" Finny nods and stands. "What are we doing here?" Finnian asks the kitty maid. "I'm here to get revenge for what he has done to me" she frowns blinking back tears remembering what had happened a few years ago. "I'll explain later" she looks at the mansion. " Finny listen to me..you've gotta be very careful. Stay right by my side I will protect you at all costs." Finny nods and looks at the mansion too. Neko takes the gallon of acid off her back. They both venture inside and find their way around to the masters room. "Here is our first stop." Neko says putting some of the acid on the bed. "He will burn if he touches the bed" she whispers. "Ok to the basement" they go down a stairwell. Neko pours the acid in the water supply. "Do you intend on killing them?" Neko nods and gets hit by a knife in the stomach. "Claude" Neko says in a menacing voice. "Neko it's been a while" the butler standing in the doorway says adjusting his glasses. "Finny please pick up that barrel and follow me and please don't drop it." Finny nods and picks up a huge oil barrel and stands next to Neko holding it over his head. Neko pulls the knife out of her stomach. Claude pulls out some knives and Neko takes out an axe. "we need to get to the stairs" Neko whispers to Finny. Claude decides to make a move and he tosses a few knives towards Neko and Finny. Neko dodges them and catches the ones heading towards Finny with great speed. "Finny run to the stairs!" Neko shouts. He runs towards the stairs and Neko covers him. She deflects some silverware with her axe. "Hannah! Get them" Claude says. The two run up the stairs and Neko pushes Finny over as two knives fly at them. Neko helps Finny up and catches the flying barrel. "Keep going I can handle them." Neko tells Finny. "I'm not leaving your side" Finny says shaking his head. "Ok Finny." Neko stands up straight and tosses both Finny and the barrel out the 1st floor window. "Spread it around the house." Neko called to him. She throws her axe at Hannah and as expected Hannah dodges it. But the axe comes back around and hits her side. Neko catches the bloody axe and back flips out the window. "Ta ta see you soon" Neko says winking. The feline lands on all fours on the ground. "Finny did you spread it?" Finny runs over and says "all around the estate Neko." Neko takes out a match and lights it. "This is what happens when you mess with me" she says and tosses the match. The whole estate catches on fire and the two start walking away. "Um Neko will you please tell me why you wanted to do this?" Neko looks at him. " well... I used to kill people who were scheduled to die with my partner Tamina. But the queen started catching on to us. She knew we were headed over to the Trancy estate to kill Alois Trancy. So my partner and I headed over to the estate when we saw Alois and Claude talking. We decided to attack from both sides so they won't know what hit them. The problem was Claude, he saw us and attacked. I was eventually binded by the purple haired triplets and Claude held Tamina. Alois told him to bring Tamina over. He then stabbed her in the heart." Neko started tearing up. "I knew I had to get revenge after that." Finny stopped walking. "I'm so sorry that was very sad" Finny cried a little and hugs her. Neko hugs back a bit surprised. "Everyone now a days just hates me because they all knew who I was and what I did. Thank you Finny." They pull apart and go to the mansion. It's already dark. " be careful on your way around. Don't want to wake anyone up." Neko whispered. "Right would you like me to walk you to your room?" Finny's asks. "No thank you Finny that was nice of you though." Neko tries to politely deny him. "Ok" Finny looks down a little. Neko looks at him softly. She sighs and says "alright Finny since you helped me here I guess you can walk me to my room" ." Really?!ok " he smiles and looks at her. She smiles back. After some light conversation about chores they stop in front of Neko's room. "Thanks again and goodnight Finny" she says entering the room. "Goodnight sweet dreams Neko" Finny says waving and walking down the corridor. Neko shuts the door. " so Neko what were you doing at the Trancy estate?" Neko jumps at the mysterious voice. "W-who's there?" Neko turned around slowly. Sebastian was right in front of her. "I-I-I-". "Shh I know why you were over there. But here you can't keep secrets around me." he walks to the bed and pulls something from under it. " like your little feline friend". He pets the cat in his arms. "F-Feliciano" she holds out her arms to the cat. Sebastian puts the cat down. "so Neko what are you?" He looks menacingly down at Neko. "I'm a-a Neko maid." He shakes his head. "There's no way you can be just an ordinary Neko. Also I can smell your other half. You're-" Sebastian was interrupted. "Sebas-chan! Come on a date with me pleaseeee?" A long red haired boy with glasses says. Sebastian steps to the side. "Who is...n-no way. Neko?" The person says. Neko was speechless " G-Grell" she runs over and hugs him. "I haven't seen you in years" Grell says. "So you've been hanging here with my Sebas-chan? Don't tell me you're with him-". "Well Grell I've gotten picked to protect the Phantomhive manor. Since I was a first class assassin. And Sebastion was just talking to me about my Feliciano". Neko said. "oh you and your crazy life, Neko". Grell rubbed the back of his neck. "You still have that cat?" Neko nods and says "yeah he's pretty old but he's healthy". "So how did you get this cat 'Feliciano'?" Sebastian buds in and sits next to the cat. Neko sits on the bed "well it started when we were about 10 years old. Grell and I were walking around England as orphans. I was looking around for food when I saw a box in the middle of the road. I ran up to it and saw the kitty. Then Grell jumped in front of me because there was a carriage heading right towards me. The carriage swerved and Grell carried me and the kitten. We went into an alleyway and I put the kitten down. I asked Grell to watch the kitten while I found some food for all of us. I eventually found some bread and a half of a tuna. It was one of the best meals I have ever had at the time. After eating we made a small shelter with boxes for the kitten and we named it Feliciano. We thought of it by thinking how it sounded like feline. Everyday we came back and ate with the kitten. It soon started following us. We would teach it all kinds of commands. He loved us and we loved it. When Grell and I parted ways Grell told me to take care him and years later I've been living with this cat." Neko told the long story. Feliciano jumps up onto Neko's lap and she starts petting him. "Interesting" Sebastian says. "Well you can have this cat here and he cannot wander around the house and keep him out if trouble." Neko smiles and sways her tail side to side. "Oh Sebas-chan I see you have a weakness for cats hehe. Well I have to go see you two soon." He waves jumping out the window. Neko waves back "bye friend". She turns towards Sebastian. "Well it's time you get some rest milady" Sebastian says putting the cat on the bed. Sebastian hands her a night gown "here is your sleep wear." Neko goes over to the corner and starts changing. Sebastian just stares in front of him restraining his eyes from the nude Neko. She soon walks back up to him "goodnight Sebastion". "Good night Neko lay down" he says as he rushes her to the bed and tucks her in. "Uh Sebastian I'm not a little child" Sebastian just ignores her and pats her head. He exits the room. A peaceful sleep, something that Neko needed.

Next morning was chaos. Sebastion woke all the servants up for there were bandits attacking the mansion. Neko got dressed and went outside. She met up with Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny. The bandits were hidden but Neko could sense them all. She swiftly got behind most of them and killed them silently. Being the expert in assassinations she shouldn't be detected. The others just ran out blindly and either got shot or hit by one of Finny's flying logs. All the bandits were murdered for bringing danger upon the Phantomhive manor. Neko smiled "now that that's done time for work". She walks inside an into the dining hall. "Neko I have a job for you. I want you to go to the market and find this man" Sebastion says showing a picture of a young looking man in his early twenties. "And do what with him?" Neko asks curiously. "Kill him and make sure nobody sees the body. Burn it and scatter the ashes." Neko bows "yes sir" she walks back outside passing the other servants. "You guys should probably get back to work it's almost tea time and I've heard there's a guest." Neko says walking to the forest turning into a sprint. After awhile of sprinting she stops at the edge of the market. Neko then spots a familiar male approaching her. It was him, the one Sebastion wanted dead. "Hello miss how are you doing today?" He asks. "I am doing well thank you." Neko smiles. "Alright miss I have to be on my way to my home to bring my sister this milk." He says waving. "ok I will see you again soon". Neko waves. She jumps up into a nearby tree and follows from above. When she finds an opening she jumps down and stabs him in the back. "I'm sorry mister but if you would like I can deliver the milk for you." He turns his head "m-miss why?" "It is my sworn duty. Because I'm mearly one lucky girl" she hoists the body on her back and grabs the milk. Neko goes to an open area without grass or trees. She takes out a match and puts the mans body on the ground. "Are you still alive please let me know if you are because this might hurt". "M-m-miss y-your n-name" he said starting to use up his last breaths. "My name is Neko remember I'm the sweetest killer you'll ever know. Now this won't hurt much." She stabs him in the heart. Lighting the match, Neko throws the match and watches the body burn. She puts the ashes in a bottle and travels down the path the man was heading down sprinkling the ashes all around. She ends up at a small simple house. She puts the milk down and the rest of the ashes next to it. After knocking on the door Neko runs into a nearby tree. A gorgeous lady steps out and see the milk and the ashes. She falls to her knees and sobs. Making sure she's hidden Neko says "I'm sorry for your loss" and runs off.

After that tragic encounter, Neko strolls back to the mansion. Inside the mansion Sebastian is scolding Bardroy for over cooking some rice. "Neko your back, did you do what I told you to?" Sebastian turns to her. Neko nods "anything else sir?". "Can you go to the market and buy some white rice?" Sebastian hands over some money. "Yes sir" Neko bows and starts walking away. "Neko where are you going?" She looks over and sees Ciel is talking to her. "I'm going to the market to buy some rice" Neko replies. "Did Bardroy screw up the food again?" She nods. "Well hurry up and go get the rice we are expecting some important guests soon!" he scolds her. "yes master, i'm on it" she scurries outside back to the market place.

All the nice weather and pretty nature came and went as winter starts. The colder the weather grew the sicker and sicker Feliciano grew. Neko became more and more worried but got busy to nurture him. Around Christmas time Feliciano threw in the towel at midnight. Even Grell came to mourn over his cats death. Neko didn't have the heart to cry, she had to stay strong. She also had to hide the fact she had kept a cat an even bigger secret especially since a new pet was brought in. Pluto, the new demon hound found at their latest vacation. Neko was left behind to watch the mansion. Just to have a little fun Neko left the manor for a while to say hello to a nearby 'friend'.

"Ah hello miss Neko! It's been awhile" a man said stepping out of a nearby coffin in the room. "Undertaker! It's been far too long" she smiles at the man with silvery white long hair and a hat. "I've heard your staying with the Phantomhives now." He smirks. "Yes I feel it's better for me having a 'master' then roaming the streets." Neko turns her attention to a nearby clock on the wall "oh I've got to get back soon." "Oh really? Alright do come back again soon" he waves a hand in the air. "I will don't worry" she walks out the door.


End file.
